Илюзия
by Sweet Yellow Love
Summary: История за Харуно Сакура и живота й. Тя е представена като 17-годишно момиче, загубило майка си, което трябва да се справи само със живота и проблемите си.


**Илюзия**

Аз, Харуно Сакура, съм едно нормално седемнадесет годишно момиче. Да, нормално е думата, която описва простичката ми личност – скромно, възпитано, учещо се момиче, което отраснало само с майка си, която загуби преди две години. На мама дължа всичко. Тя беше моето семейство – и майка, и баща, и моя най-добра приятелка. Отиде си, когато бях на петнадесет и това ме съсипа, но отново благодарение на нея се съвзех, защото се казах, че в такава ситуация най-добрата ми приятелка би ме посъветвала да продължа напред. Така и направих. Продължих да уча и започнах работа. Малка работа с малко заплащане, но то ми трябваше, защото спестяванията ми, както и тези на майка ми, не бяха много, а и реших да ги запазя. Сега си живея простичко и често получавам обиди за това. Честно казано, съучениците ми, които ме обиждат не са с финансово състояние по-добро от моето, но аз съм уязвима и сама, а повечето от тях – манипулатори и използвачи. А и това, че работя, за да се прехранвам би породило уважение по думи на мама, но явно по нейно време, сега е повод за още подигравки. Трудно ми е да справям сама, много ми е трудно. Дори не знам от къде намирам сила, за да продължа, а и защо да го правя. Замисляла съм се над този въпрос и пред мен изниква само едно решение, но просто обичам живота твърде много и не искам да се разделям с него толкова рано.

Унесена в мислите за самата себе си, не усетих колко късно е станало. Напоследък доста често ми се случва, когато легна да се удавя в мисли и да не спя по цели нощи. Сега е четири сутринта. Може би, ако опитам отново ще заспя…

***  
Разкошна руса коса, дълбоки сини очи... Вгледах се в тях и намерих себе си. Отново допрях устни с него. Сладка целувка, нежна. Спрях само, за да си поема въздух и отново го целунах. Ръцете ми бяха обвити около раменете му, а неговите придържаха финния ми кръст. Прегърнах го по-силно, притискайки го към себе си, докато целувката продължаваше...

Зъъъън…  
Алармата. Значи съм заспала? А случващото се не беше реалност, а сън. Сън, който изглеждаше съвсем истински, но и толкова нереален в същото време. Спомням си идеално чертите на момчето – прекрасни сини очи, руса коса с дълъг бретон, покриващ едното му око, червени устни, образуващи усмивка и идеално гладка кожа.. Момче, което вече познавах.

Задавах си тези въпроси милиони пъти, когато се събуждах от този сън. Отпускам се само когато заспя, а той нахлуваше в мен, като неканен гост. Все едни и същи мисли минаваха през мен, кое е момчето. Но аз всъщност знаех – Дейдара. Момче от моя клас, единственото, което не ми се подиграваше.

Замислих се над съня и чух продължителното "зъъъннн" на алармата. Отново се бях унесла за твърде дълго време. Сега трябваше да отида на училище, за да се сбълскам с безмилостната и опустошителна реалност.

...

- Сакууураааа.

Шикамару произнесе бавно и дразнещо името ми като подигравка. Той беше мързеливец и всичко му се струваше "проблемно". Чудя се как не го осъзнаваше, а и изглежда нямаше човек, който да му го каже, а аз не го правя само заради възпитанието си. Винаги изпускаше първите няколко часа, защото се оспиваше, но не пропускаше да отправи няколко обиди към мен. Бяхме в час, аз седях на един чин с това момче, което не спираше да ми се присмива през цялото време. Търпях без да кажа нищо, което изглежда му даваше още поводи за обидите му, както и на цялата му компания. Спрях да слушам след това продължително "Сакура" и съсредоточих вниманието си към учителя. Но винаги, когато го направех знаех, че правя грешка, защото в обхвата на погледа ми към катедрата имаше едно прекрасно момче с прелестна дълга руса коса, нежно лице, прекрасни сини очи и идеално оформено тяло. Да, това беше непознатият от съня ми. Дали го харесвам? Предполагам да, но това беше невъзможна връзка. Дейдара винаги усещаше погледа ми върху него и се обръщаше, за да ме погледне и да ми подари красива заслепителна усмивка, на която сигурно отвръщах, унесена в разкошния му външен вид. Дали и той ме харесваше? Не зная, но ние живеем в различни светове, представата за "реалност" на всеки от нас беше различна, а моята не включваше него в живота ми. Дейдара беше единственият, който не ме обиждаше. Може би наистина ме харесваше. Но това беше без значение, защото всичко между нас се разпадаше, когато учителя попита защо блондинът е обърнат с гръб и прекрасната усмивка си отиде заедно с образа на хубавото му лице. И за моя радост и нещастие, той присъстваше във всички мой часове. Изглежда ви нереално? Е, и на мен ми изглежда така, но просто приех, че е странно съвпадение. Изведнъж разсеяна чух думите на Шикамару.

- Майка ти е мъртва, а? Е, това е много жалко. Или не съвсем, защото сигурно е била неудачница като теб! – каза той с непоносим подигравателен глас, който засегна болната ми тема. Нямам представа от къде беше разбрал за смъртта на майка ми, не бях казвала на никого за това, но сега не можех да мисля. Всичко, което бях се разпадна и аз се почувствах празна. След миг усетих сълзите си, стичащи се по лицето ми и чух жестокия смях на това изчадие, което ме докара до това състояние.

- Сакура, добре ли си? – чух едва-едва гласа на учителя, но не можех да му отговоря. – Шикамару, какво си й направил?

- Аз, аз нищо, сенсей! – оправда се гадината, причинила ми тази болка, която не бях изпитвала от години. Всички хубави моменти с мама се наредиха около мен като картини и изведнъж всичко се изпочупи. Отново болката ме проряза и започнах да плача с глас, неадекватна да извърша друго действие.

- Дейдара, заведи я на вън. Може чистият въздух да й помогне, защото изглежда Шикамару не я е наранил. – отсече строго учителят. – Поне не физически.

Но защо? Защо точно Дейдара? Защо отново трябваше да изтърпя болката да бъда с единствения, който може би обичах? Всички тези красиви счупени картини отново нахлуха в съзнанието ми и аз започнах да събирам парчетата от тях, опитвайки се да ги подредя. И изведнъж пред мен се озова един красив блондин, който замени разпадналите се парчетата с нови картини, почти толкова хубави като предишните. На тях бяхме изрисувани аз и Дейдара, моят изумен поглед, когато видях, че той ми се усмихва за първи път и куп други толкова познати приятни, но и мъчителни моменти. Тогава усетих, че някой ме повдига и си помислих, че е блондинът, нахлул в разбитото ми сърце само преди миг. Доверих му се и започнах да крача неуверено, изгубена във фантазията си. Започнах да разглеждам себе си и Дей на картините и по някакъв странен начин това ме измъкна от потъналото ми в болка съзнание. Движех се бавно с помощта на русото момче, но изведнъж спряхме и аз разбрах, че вече сме в двора. Той ме беше сложил в легнало положение на една пейка и ми говореше, но все още не разбирах какво.

- Чуваш ли ме, Сакура? – питаше ме той с нежен притеснен глас. – Добре ли си?

Същият този глас ме извади от състоянието, в което бях преди секунда. Но болката нахлу в мен отново по-силна от всякога. Почувствах, че силата, която имах, за да продължа вече я нямаше. Защото те вече знаеха, че съм уязвима и аз самата се почувствах така. Трябваше ми мотив да продължа, защото не исках да слагам край на всичко това, но можех ли да го търпя без опора до себе си? Тогава решението се разкри пред мен. Да, нещото или по-точно този, който щеше да ме измъкне от всички мъчения, които Шикамару ми причини само за секунди беше синеокият ми принц, Дейдара. Необмислено, но единственото решение, което имах беше той. Не мислих много, защото не можах да търпя още дори секунда от умопомрачаващата болка, която намери място в мен. Надигнах леко главата си и усетих дъха на Дейдара близо до мен и без да се колебая допрях устните си в неговите. Малко по малко той започна да вкарва живот в изтощеното ми тяло. Отново се озовах в една от странните ситуации, в който собственото ми съзнание ме вкарваше. Този път бях в един изцяло черно-бял свят, сляла устните си с тези на синеокия блондин. Макар със затворени очи, видях и усетих как света около мен възвръща свежия си цвят и почувствах, че си връщам силата. Тогава се върнах в реалността и отделих устните си от изуменият русокоско. За момент той остана безмълвен, но после започна отново да ме разпитва разтревожено какво е станало с мен, дали съм добре, но се чудих защо избягваше въпроса "Защо съм го направила", а аз не можех да чакам вечно отговорът му. Сега световете ни се бяха слели и не знаех дали иска или не, но вече не можеха да се отделят, както аз и той вече бяхме свързани и той го знаеше.

- Дейдара, спри, моля те. – казах му с изтощения си глас, стараейки се да го направя да звучи по-мек. – Добре съм. Просто Шикамару ми напомни за… - разбрах, че не ми беше трудно да го споменавам вече, защото източникът ми на сила се беше променил. - … За смъртта на майка ми, което ми припомни лоши моменти и просто не можех да се осъзная. Но това не е важно сега и ти го знаеш. Важни сме аз и ти. Защо? Защо сега отбягваш темата, щом допреди около час ми се усмихваше, надявайки се да го направя?

- Защото… се страхувам да не те изгубя…

Откровеният отговор на Дейдара ме изненада. Не очаквах такова обяснение. След като моментът с изненадата мина започнах да премислям. Мина около минута, а той не проговори повече, но аз наруших тишината.

- Не можеш… Дори и да искаш… Това вече е невъзможно. – прошепнах му нежно и отново го целунах. Този пък целувката не беше "спасителен пояс", а беше обляна с истински емоции. Не исках да спра, той също, но и двамата се нуждаехме от въздуха, макар че тази целувка ни даваше всичко, от което ни трябваше, за да живеем едновременно. Тогава просто отлепихме устните си един от друг и се гледахме известно време, когато продължих изречение, казано сякаш преди секунда – Обичам те…

Не беше трудно да го кажа. Това беше истината и аз вече не се страхувах от нея. Дейдара остана леко изумен от искреността ми и не отговори, но и без думи аз разбрах, че и той изпитва същото към мен.

Момчето, което ми даваше всичко, от което се нуждаех, беше пред мен и аз му бях разкрила чувствата си. Нова сила ме крепеше, сила по могъща от тази, която черпех от предполагаемата подкрепа на майка си, която толкова обичах и винаги ще я обичам. Дейдара, синеокият принц в мислите ми...

....

Предишният ден измина много бързо, но истината е, че не помня голяма част от него. Предполагам е, защото съм била запленена от случващото се и от Дейдара. Мисля, че сме прекарали по-голямата част от деня на онази пейка в двора, а след това в моя апартамент, но не знам какво точно сме правили. Е, сигурна съм, че не е било нищо необмислено, защото след „спасителната" целувка мозъкът ми започна да функционира отново и аз не бих взела необлимселно решение.

Сега съм у дома, приготвям се за училище. Като по чудо, вечерта заспах, като бебе, но сънят отново ме събуди.

Бързо осъзнах, че отново се замислям и за да не се повтори започнах да си тананикам някакви мелодиика. Не искам да закъснея за училище, защото не искам да пропусна нито един миг с любовта си. Вече съм измита, облечена, сресана и обута – да тръгвам! Започнах да крача бързо към вратата и когато я отворих разбрах нещо. Как можах? Засмях се с глас, щом се сетих, че съм си забравила раницата. Толкова бързам, за да видя Дейдара, че вече ми се струва, че всичко друго няма значение. Е, сега вече да тръгвам!

...

Вече бях в училище, готова за първия час. И за моя радост Дейдара също беше там. Отидох до чина му, наведох се, облягайки се и го погалих по бузата нежно. Имах чувтството, че в първия момент той не ме забеляза, но когато го докоснах извърна глава към мен и направи изумена физиономия.

- Какво правиш, Харуно Сакура? – попита с висок тон. Не разбрах какво искаше да каже. Да не бе забравил случилото се вчера? Може би се шегуваше? Отпдръпнах от него малко и казах:

- Ъъъм. Не помниш ли какво стана вчера, Дейдара?

- Да, помня. Ти се разплака и те заведох в двора, когато се почувства по-добре се върнахме в клас. – каза ми блондинът със същия безразличен глас, като преди. Това ме нарани. Да не би вчерашната случка отново да е била някакъв странен сън? Но ако беше защо си спомням, макар и малко, миговете, докато с него се целувахме? Отново се пренесох в залата с картините. Една от тях вече беше счупена и след всяко следващо изречение на Дейдара, което ме нараняваше се счупваше по още една. За миг се върнах в реалноста, като до известна степен вярвах, че съм си представила вчерашния ден. Предполагам точно заради тази заблуда, в която може би вярвах, съзнанието ми ме върна в реалността.

- Ами, когато ми се усмихваше всеки път, щом те погледна...? – попитах го с плах, неуверен глас, надявайки се да не ме нарани отново.

-За какво говориш, Харуно? – сопна ми се с ледено студен глас, който изпотроши всички картини в съзнанието ми.

Красивите спомени се изтриха и аз останах без нищо. Нямах никаква сила да продължа, нямах опора. Не можех и да плача. Тогава просто пред мен се появи широкият прозорец, облян светлина. Да, обичам живота много, но просто не мога да го продължа. Започнах да крача към прозореца, голям и отворен, сякаш чакаше само мен. Ето, че стигнах. Да скоча от четвъртия етаж би трябвало да ме довърши. Дано да ме довърши! Качих се. Чух реакциите на суъчениците си, но не ми пукаше. Някой, като Шикамару си мислеха, че просто се бъзикам, за да стана от „готините" и да спрат да ме обиждат, а щом „шефа на бандата" кажеше нещо, то беше закон. На никой не му пукаше, че ще сложа край на живота си. Точно, когато тези мисли минаха през мен, усетих две силни ръце на кръста си. Обърнах се и видях Дейдара. Защо го правеше? Преди малко съвсем ясно доказа, че не му пука за мен. Гледах го в очите и вече не виждах същото мило момче, което обичах, както преди. Сега виждах лъжец и използвач, точно като всички други в стаята. Той ме хвана още по-силно и ме издърпа, завличайки ме по-далеч от прозореца.

- Ти луда ли си!? – разкрещя ми се, сякаш аз съм виновна за всичко това. Той ми докара тези неприятности, не беше в състояние да ми вика. Дължеше ми обяснения. Не може всичко, което си спомням от предишния ден да е илюзия, не може той да не помни всичките ни сладки, като захарта мигове заедно. Не може!

Не усетих как сълзи се стекоха по бузите ми и вече не можех да ги спра. Дейдара ме гледаше със строгото си изражение без да обели нито дума повече, само ме държеше за рамената, сякаш наистина бях луда. Не можех да кажа нищо, а и не исках. Не исках изпросеното му „съжалявам", щом той сам не можеше да разбере какво ми е причинил. Едва се отскубнах от здравата му хватка и излязох от стаята, все още плачейки. Спрях се пред вратата за малко, за да се уверя, че ще мога да продължа и чух подигравките и смеха на съучениците ми. Още стъкла в нараненото ми сърце. Спомних си как Дей веднъж ме защити от подигравките им. Аз си търпях кротко тогава, когато им се разкрещя и отново ми подари тази прелестна негова усмивка, с която ме преласти. Но почакай, ако сега отново се опита да ме предпази от друг опит да се самоубия? Тогава разбрах, че нямам повече време за губене. Трябваше да започна да бягам. Предвижих единия си крак, после другия, пак първия, втория, първия, втория... Не усетих кога увеличих скоростта си и усещането на вятъра, който създавах, по голите си ръце ми хареса. Сега най-вероятно блондинът ме защитаваше от обидите на останалите от класа. Представих си лицето му, изпълнено със ярост. Как дава по един убииствен поглед на всички, който поглед ги накарва да спрат, а той грабва якето си и тръгва след мен. Почувствах, че бягам още по-бързо, страхувайки се да не ме настигне. Отдавна бях излязла от училището. Бягах, не знаех на къде, но трябваше да бягам. Не спирах пред улиците, дори и да имаше движещи се коли. Не можех да се обърна, за да проверя дали Дейдара ме следва, защото това означава да се спра и щеше да ме хване. Той нямаше да се откаже. Сигурна бях, че ме е последвал и затова няма да се спра пред нищо! Чух нечии приближаващи стъпки на бягащ човек. Нямаше кой друг да е. Още улаха, още адреналин, още скорост! Бяха добре дошли. Пред мен имаше голяма и оживена улица. Редица пешеходци чакаха да пресекат, но аз не можех да чакам, защото знаех, че той щеше да ме хване. Проправих си път през хората, чиито възмущения чувах. Игнорирах ги и се втурнах към улицата. Чух писъците на някои от пешеходците, когато ме видяха, но това не ме спря, напротив, още започнах да бягам още по-бързо. Оттървах се от сблъсъка с няколко коли, но...

*БУМ!*

Какво стана...? Защо... вятъра в косите ми го няма? Защо не усещам адреналина в кръвта си? Аз... Аз не мърдам, не се движа. Хванал ли ме е? Може би ме е хванал и ме е съсипъл с тежките си думи. И сега аз съм в една от картините на съзнанието си? Това ли е? Последно си спомням... Ъъъ, как си проправях път през хората, как тичах през широката улица, как се обърнах назад и видях разтревоженото лице на Дейдара. После всичко ми се губи. Как да се измъкна от тук? Какво става?

- Докторе, какво ...

Чух глас, идващ от някъде. Думите бяха накъсани и не успях да чуя как свършваха. Не разпознах и чий е гласът. Но за какъв доктор ставаше въпрос?

Бягам през улицата, невнимаваща за опаностите, които можеха да ме връхлетят и разтревоженото изражение да Дейдара... Да, всичко си дойде на мястото. Блъснала ме е кола! Защо на мен се случва това? Заради човека, който най-много обичам се сблъсквам с толкова много неприятности. Блъснала ме е кола... но това е странно, защото не чувствам болка. Не чувствам нищо.

Истината... Изглежда тя бе ключа към връщането към реалноста. А аз я открих. Не чувствам нищо! Парализирана ли съм? Какво става с тялото ми!?

- Най-вероятно има счупен гръбначен стълб. Няма опасност за живота й, но има вероятност тя да не може да проходи. А вие нейн роднина....

Спрях да слушам след тази част... Да не мога да проходя? Дейдара, който толкова обичах и който ми причини толкова болка сега ми докара и това... Беше твърше много... Беше твърде много, за да го понеса. Усетих ръка върху своята. Знаех чия е и исках да му кажа, че го мразя, заради всичко, което ми причини! Но не можех. Опитах се да мръдна. Направих го. Отворих очите си и видях себе си легнала на болничното леглото с ръка, която Дейдара държеше. Да не беше някоя от илюзиите ми? Тогава открих отговора. Аз бях дух. Тялото ми лежеше там безжизнено, а аз не знаех какво да направя, за да му вдъхна живот.

- Сакура... – започна да говори тихо момчето, виновно за всичко това. – Знам, че не ме чуваш, но аз... Аз съжалявам! Обичам те! Моля те, стани, събу ди се! Не ме оставяй сам!

Колко е нагъл! Да не го оставя сам!? Да беше мислил по рано, нищожество такова! Сега заради теб, заради теб не мога да се върна и да живея! Приближих се към тялото си и легнах върху него. Почувствах, че сякаш се сляхме и аз отново бях жива, чувство, изпитано сякаш преди векове! Отскубнах ръката си от Дейдара и му казах с тихия си глас:

- Ти ми причини това... Причини ми толкова много болка. – по лицето на блондинът се изписа оспокоение, може би за това, че съм добре, но след думите ми то се превърна в горяща болка, за която той не можеше да ме вини. – Мразя те! Махни се от тук, моля те...

Дей, момчето, в което бях влябена преди броени минути остана като попарен. Предполагам не очакваше това от мен, но си го заслужаваше! Заслужаваше си всеки миг болка без мен! Той се примири, защото, бях сигурна, не искаше да ми причинява повече болка. Сега нещо друго, нещо невидимо за мен ме крепеше от вътре и ми даваше непоклатима сила и дори и да не мога да проходя отново щях да се справя! Няма да се спра пред нищо или никой! Ще продължа напред! Това съм аз, Харуно Сакура!

--- 5 години по-късно ---

Сега, когато съм на 22 се чувствам много удобно в кожата си. Да, проходих. Не се оставих на възможната парализа и се сбогувах с инвалидната количка. Мога да кажа, че уредих живота си! Имам постоянна и хубава работа, както и голямо заплащане. Но освен работата, уча в университет. Имам много нови приятели, които ме харесват такава, каквато съм. Прекарвам си страхотно! Много се забавлявам и се радвам на живота!

Какво стана с Дейдара ли? Още го обичам, но болката, която ми причини е отдавна забравена. Нямала съм друг след него, защото не мога да отворя очите и сърцето си за друго момче. Но не, ние не сме заедно. След думите ми в болницата той си отписа от гимназията посредата на срока и директора нямаше никаква дурга информация, освен, че е напуснал града. Не го видях повече, но съжалявам за болката, която му причиних, тъй като моята вече е преодоляна.

А и със или без Дейдара животът продължава! А моят е изключителен!


End file.
